The Secret Life Of Sirius Black and His Children
by Aaliya-and-Keziah
Summary: SB lived a secret life that most Wizards and Witches never knew of & would never willingly believe- not even his best friend JP. Had Peter not destroyed his life, his biggest secret would've been of his guilt instead of his innocence.
1. Prologue

**The Secret Life of ****Sirius Black and His Children**

As told by his daughters

Aaliya and Keziah

Disclaimer: We do not own anything in this fic but ourselves and our crazy ideas... believe us when we say you'll know 'em when you see 'em.

**Prologue or The Broken Lighter**

"Mummy said not to get messy, Aaliya!"

"Keziah, give me _one_ good way to make a mud pie without getting' dirty and I'll do it, 'kay?"

Aaliya's green eyes bored into Keziah's bright blue ones as the five-year-old struggled to understand the six-year-old's logic. "... Wear rubber gloves..."

"Why would I do that?" Aaliya exclaimed. "Mum's out, so I'll clean up before she comes home and she'll neeever know. Come on! You _love_ making mud pies! Come play with me, Kez!"

"Aaliii..." Keziah complained.

Aaliya turned her back on her younger half-sister, her straight black hair fluttering slightly in the breeze as she did so. "Fiiine then. Be that way!"

"Aaliii..."

"The clean toys for cry babies are over there." She pointed to Keziah's pile of spotless toys without turning around.

"AALI!" Keziah screamed at the top of her lungs as the sky darkened.

Startled, Aaliya looked up from her intricate mud pie in time to see a huge, brown and black barn owl swoop over head. She screamed, running to stand by Keziah.

"What is it?" Cried Keziah, hands pressed tight over her eyes in fear.

"It's a humongous dragon wit-" Aaliya retorted sarcastically, recovering from her initial fright. At Keziah's whimper she sighed deeply and said; "It's only an owl. Open your eyes, Kez. It's okay. Look't 'fore it disappear!"

Keziah opened her eyes and gasped. "Owls aren't supposed to be outside in the _day_!"

"Yeah, and dragons aren't rea-OUCH!" Something had fallen out of the sky and landed with a THWUNK! on Aaliya's head.

Keziah moved from beside Aaliya to examine the object that had fallen. It was a small parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"Stupid bird!" Aaliya cursed. "Come back here and try to shit on my head again! I'll knock your he-"

"AALIIIYA!" Keziah's eyes were big. "I'm gonna tell Mummy on you!"

Aaliya rolled her eyes. "Did you _not_ see that? That bird just crapped on my head! I have a right to be angry here!"

"This isn't bird poop..." Keziah remarked holding up the parcel.

"KEZIAH!" Aaliya screeched, knocking the package out of her step-sister's hand.

The package rolled off of Keziah's hand and unraveled to reveal a bulky silver lighter. "At the age of six, you should be able to tell the difference between bird poo and a parcel."

"Whoa!" Aaliya exclaimed, seeing the lighter laying on the grass. "Amazing! A lighter!"

Keziah whimpered and backed away. "Mummy says those things are dangerous! They start fires."

"Yeah... if you're not careful," Aaliya picked up the lighter and attempted to light it. After two clicks nothing happened. Clicking it a third time, Aaliya complained, "Awww... it's broken."

"Good! You can throw it away, then."

"No! I wanna keep it."

"But..."

"Don't tell Mum."

"But Aaliya..."

"PROMISE, Keziah."

Keziah sighed. "I promise."

"Good," Aaliya smiled. "Let's go get cleaned up then, Mum'll be home shortly."

The girls gathered their yard toys and headed inside to clean up, oblivious to their perplexed neighbor who couldn't figure out why his lights kept flickering whilst his neighbors' still had light.


	2. Prologue II OR The Stranger

The Secret Life of Sirius Black and His Children

**The Secret Life of Sirius Black and His Children**

As Told by Aaliya and Keziah

Disclaimer:According to JK Rowling, Sirius didn't have any children, but allow us to role play JK for a moment and you'll see what REALLY happened…

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Yay… no reviews… (emo tear) Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

Both: regular font is third person

Prologue II OR The Stranger

_I remember waking up one summer morning around my eleventh birthday. The weird part wasn't waking up, so much as the time I was waking up at. Kez and I shared a small room in our Mother's apartment. I awoke, startled from mid-dream, and stared around in panic, not understanding why I had woken up in the first place. The room was pitch black and sticky with humidity._

_Looking across the room, I saw Kez's wide eyes reflect the light of the heat lightning out side. She was awake, too. But why? And then we heard it, it was a slight tapping, almost a pecking. In the dark we couldn't tell where it was coming from or what it was that was making the noise._

_In another flash of lightning, the window was illuminated and we saw a hulking shape lurking there in the frame. _

**Aali went to open the window. I was too busy hiding my head under my covers to even look, but when I heard a soft hoo, I couldn't help but peek at the scene around me. Aali had an owl on her head!**

**Getting out of the bed, I rushed to turn on the light. I had to be dreaming. Under NO circumstances would an owl land on my sister's head. Animals generally run in the opposite direction of her. **

"**Pinch me, Aali… I think you grew a second head!" I had muttered.**

"_I don't think second heads shit on yo_u,_ Kez," I remarked, looking up at the owl. "I think it has something for you."_

_And I wasn't kidding, the little feather ball was holding its leg out to Kez. There was a thick envelope attached to the extended leg. "Kez, open the letter..."_

**My eyes grew even wider (at the time, I hadn't thought it possible). "I am NOT going anywhere near that ... thing! I detest birds!"**

"_Fine," I had sighed, reaching up to detach the letter. As I did so, the owl gave a sweet, almost thankful hoot and was off through the window. "Weird..."_

"**Read it! Read it, Aali! The suspense is killing me!" I was practically jumping up and down. With the Owl gone, I felt more courageous.**

"_Geepers, Kez, gimme a second!" But she didn't, she had the letter out of my hand in a heart beat. "There might be bird poo on there somewhere," I teased, but her facial expression bounced back as soon as she started reading._

**_"Dearest Dumbledore/Black family, _**

**_I shall be arriving shortly. Please make accommodations for I may be staying for some undisclosed time. _**

**_With love,_**

**_ Albus."_**

"Albus?" Keziah demanded. "Who's Albus?"

"Never mind who Albus is for a moment," Aaliya commented, looking at the envelope in which the letter had arrived in. "How the bloody hell does he know our address EXACTLY?"

Keziah gave her sister an odd look, "Phone book ring a bell?"

"Does a phone book list window number and stairwell entrance?" She handed Keziah the envelope. After the other had looked it over a while, eyes growing wide with fright she added, "Yeah, didn't think so."

"This is creepy," Keziah whimpered. After a moment of thougth she added, "Wait... we're not window four from stairwell nine. We're number three... this was supposed to end up in mum's window..."

"Oh, God!" Aaliya's head ended up in her hands. "Mum's got a new stalker..."

"Is he gonna kill her?" Keziah cried. "What if he takes us all hostiage?"

"It does fit with the letter..."

"No!" Keziah claimed, trying to calm herself, shaking her head. "Let's be reasonable. Maybe he's a relative of some kind. It does say, 'With love, Albus'."

"Yeah, because we have a great uncle by the name of Albus! Kez... come on, that name is weird! Do _you_ remember a relative with that kinda name? I know I'd remember it had I heard it!"

Keziah gave her sister a blank stare. "Uhhh, Aali... we have weird names, too! Besides, I think I HAVE heard that name before... I just can't remember where..."

"Maybe we should just go wake up Mum..." Aaliya sighed, getting up off of her bed. "I mean, it's the best way to get some answers, right?"

_It was just then that I had heard a slight tapping coming from the front of the apartment. I remember feeling my heart beat like it never had before. Maybe it really was a stalker... I mean, who sends letter by owl? Whoever Albus was, he could have simply used the telephone..._

"_**MUUUUUUM!" We had both been screaming at the top of our lungs.**_

The girls' mother had come running from her room next door to theirs. "Aaliya, Keziah, what's wrong?"

**It had to have been Aali's fright that scared Mum. Aali never let Mum see her frightened. **_(Actually there was one day, the day my Dad was taken away. It was before Kez was born though, so she wouldn't remember it. I can barely remember it...)_**I was always afraid of something, but Aali, she was never afraid.**

_Mum had inched toward the door, her facade of surreal courage on her face. Both Kez and I could see though it by now, but we let her think that she was being brave for us, because, although she didn't look it, she really was. I had felt so had bad, I was supposed to protect the family. Mum and Kez could normally count on me, but I couldn't go anywhere near that door. I couldn't even yell at my mother to stay back..._

All the girls could do was point at the door as the tall, looming figure knocked yet again. She took a tentative step forward as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. The man's face was old and wrinkled, his eyes bright blue despite his apparent old age.

It was then that their mother rushed to the door and opened it, flinging herself around the old man muttering something before allowing him to step into the apartment.


	3. Chapter I or The Recap of Events

Disclaimer: A: I reject your reality and substitute my own

Disclaimer: A:_ I reject your reality and substitute my own!_ K: **You stole that from ****Mythbusters**** ...** A: _WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU I WAS GOING TO DO?!_ K: **...**

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

A&K: regular font is third person

A&K: Thank yous_** -**_federerpotter & Ravenclaw Beats You, thank you guys ever so much!! A: _I have to give all credit of name creating to Keziah... including mine -;_** K: if you want to create your own cool name go to www. behind the name .com (without the spaces of course websites don't work right when you don't space them).**

Chapter I OR The Recap of Events

"_I still can't believe it," I muttered, sitting across from Kez in a speeding train headed to some hidden Wizarding community I had never even heard of before the night of July third._

"_Don't get what?" she asked, studying my face intently._

_'What don't I get? Let's see... where should I begin?! How about absolutely nothing.' "Kez, I... I just can't wrap my head around it all... that guy was... it just... Mum never told us..." I seriously couldn't start. I looked desperately at my younger sister, hoping to God she could do that brain wave reading thing she always did when I didn't know how to phrase what it was I needed to say._

"**Honestly Aali, it's simple really. The guy who showed up on our doorstep was mum's dad. You know, our grandfather," I rolled my eyes slowly. How hard could it be to understand the SIMPLEST parts of this whole story?**

"_That's not what I can't wrap my head around! I mean, I still can't believe that she didn't tell us. But he's the headmaster of a WIZARD boarding school..." So much for mind reading... maybe I was just imagining it earlier._

"**I'm getting there let me explain it fully, or do you not want it explained?"**

_I glared at my younger sister. "I want it explained... but doesn't it blow your mind that we've got magical powers?"_

"**I SAID that I was getting there!"**

**Aali sighed in what appeared to be frustration, "Fine," and with a flourish of her hand, commanded: "Continue."**

"**He and mum don't get along because she left the Wizarding world after I was born. She refused to raise us knowing that our grandfather was famous. Do you honestly think that we wouldn't have big heads if we had grown up knowing these things? Our grandfather is the famous headmaster of the most famous school of magic in the world!**

"**And the fact that we have magic isn't so strange. Just think about it. Remember that time you fell out of the tree house?"**

"_Don't remind me," I interrupted, shuttering at the memory. There weren't many things that scared me, but from that day forward, heights over twenty feet were beyond my ability to handle._

"**We were at least fifteen feet up and you didn't get a scratch after that fall."**_ Kez didn't even seem fazed by my interruption. She continued her explanation without faltering. _**"Or that time I fell off the cliff at the beach? That was even higher and I didn't get hurt." **

"_Actually, the amazing part was that you didn't drown. The water would've been what 'cushioned' your fall somewhat, but it should have also swallowed you whole. You were only three, and you definitely couldn't swim back then."_

"_Exactly," Kez's facial expression was as dark as her tone, but only for a moment. _**Aali's comment had me lost in a world of momentary malfunction. I didn't know which end was up, almost like I was drowning again. When suddenly, like back then, something light and airy filled me up, from the toes upward ending up in my right hand, casting all of the fear and confusion from me.**

**Looking down at my wand hand, I was in time to see the tip of my short, Maple Wood wand light up a dark blue, corresponding perfectly with my inner warmth. "I can't believe it doesn't feel right to you, Aali... Doesn't it just seem perfect? As if there was no other possible path for us to travel down?"**

_I watched Kez's wand give off harmless blue sparks. I felt like I was left out. Sure, I had a wand, and it was nine and a half inches, birch wood with a Chimaera Scale core. Mr. Olivander told me that I was destined to uncover anything I wanted to know, that nothing was beyond my grasp, all I had to do was reach for it. I had power, potential, in the Magical world, doors would open up for me, and all I would have to do is step up when the time was right. But I'm not feeling it. All I can feel is this fear, this fear that something is going to go wrong. This foreboding feeling lingers when ever the term "magic" is brought up, I know mum kept this information from us for a reason other than big heads. Besides, "nothing is beyond" my "grasp"? Keziah is the smart one, NOT me. _

_I looked up and saw Kez's smile. She was going to love magic, I could already see it, I, on the other hand, knew I was in line for the ride of my life, whether I wanted to be or not. Kez was the one who was advanced for her age. She was the one who had potential and power. I was the one who was average at most. Keziah was the child prodigy, not me. _

"_Don't feel left out, Aali," Kez remarked, reading my thoughts again. "You can't possibly be in my shadow, you're much too tall."_

_I had to smile, she had a point, but it wasn't her physical shadow I was trapped under. "Kez, your intelligence will always tower over mine."_

"Just because I am smarter than you, doesn't make you stupid, dummy."

"Oh, yeah that makes perfect sense… stop using paradoxes, you're bound to get yourself beat up."

"Nu-uh! Remember what Grandpa told us? There are four houses-"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and-"

"Ravenclaw!" the shorter girl smiled. "That's where I'm going to end up for sure!"

Hermione Granger had stopped at the compartment door longer than she had planned. She was going from compartment to compartment looking a toad lost by a boy by the name of Longbottom, Neville Longbottom. She had intended on opening the compartment door, but the girls' conversation caught her off guard. Something about their appearance reminded her of someone she knew… no, someone she had read about. But no matter how long she stood there, listening to their conversation, she couldn't place who they reminded her of. What was even more frustrating was the older girl's demeanor, it matched perfectly with someone she had read about… but who?

Deciding she had wasted enough time she knocked on the door, startling the people inside. "I'm sorry," she called out, sliding the door open, "But um, have you seen a toad?"

"A toad?" the shorter of the two girls, with her long black hair fanned out around her face, cried, jumping instantly to stand on her seat, "Where?"

"Not here, Kez," the other replied, her black hair pulled back in pigtails, rolling her brilliant green eyes. "I'm sorry, we haven't seen one. Who're you?"

"Me?" the girl with the bushy brown hair extended her right hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. You two?"

Maybe their last names would give away who they reminded her of. After all, they had to be sisters, right?

"I'm Aaliya, but you can call me Aal," replied the taller of the two.

"And I'm her younger sister Keziah, Keziah Dumbledore. But you can call me Kezi."

Hermione smiled. "I thought you two were sisters. Pleased to meet you both, but if you'll excuse me, I have to help Neville find Trevor..."

"Where do you think you're going, Mud-Blood?" asked a cold, snide voice.

"Excuse me?" Hermione demanded.

"_I know you're not talking to one of us," I growled, standing up to see a boy our age, with slick blond hair and ominous black eyes. I didn't know what his wordage meant, but I didn't like his tone. _

"As a matter of fact, I am. Got a problem with it?" he demanded, shoving Hermione back in to the compartment so that he could enter fully. He was closely followed by two, hulking boys who looked about as smart as a box of rocks, but twice as strong.

"Yeah, I do."

"**Aali..." She really shouldn't be irritating this guy... I mean, look at his goons! They'll pulverize her! "Aali!"**

"Listen to the little twit, and chill," one of the two bigger boys remarked.

"_Don't make me laugh," BIG mistake, loser face. "Besides, what're you gonna do if I don't? Let's say I get mad, and decapitate all of you at once?"_

_Hermione's eyes grew wide, as I reached for my wand, "You can't use magic on the train like that!"_

"_Watch me!" I declared, charging the blond boy full on._

The boy's eyes widened in horror as the tall girl with black hair dodged both his colleges, coming straight for him, "CRABE! GOYLE! You dunces! DO SOMETHING!"

_I gasped as someone grabbed me by the collar of my robes. "Fighting is not permitted on the Hogwarts Express," I heard a deep, masculine voice sneer. _

_Looking up, I recognized the Gryffindor Prefect patch on his robes. "You'd do best to go back to your compartment. Seeing as how you're a first year and you appear to know nothing, I'll let you off the hook this time."_

"_Dung beetle," I spat. "Bet'cha my younger sister alone could beat you single handedly when it comes to a test of intelligence."_

"**Aaliii!" God, what the heck is she getting me into?**

"_Do you know what year I'm in, brat?"_

"_Fifth," I replied slowly. "But she could still beat you mentally."_

"_And I suppose you could beat me physically?"_

"_If I really wanted to."_

"**AALIYA!" This had gone on for too long and had gone too far. I would NOT hold for such behavior. My sister was acting worse than the three boys that had entered before the Prefect. "Please end this now. You'll only get in trouble and it's too early in the year for a detention. Would you three please get out? I don't want to have to restrain my sister from hurting you. Mr. Prefect, Sir, I'm sorry, I'll keep her under control, but I highly suggest you remove yourself and the other students from the compartment. My sister suffers from anger management issues and authority complexes. Please, leave her to me."**

"_I'd like to see you try," I muttered so only Kez could hear me._

The Prefect looked perfectly peeved, but he pulled the blond and his thugs out of the compartment all the same. "Move it, Malfoy."

"Bet'cha she'll end up in Slytherin," one of the large boys muttered to Malfoy.

"Shut your face," Malfoy commanded, still being dragged down the corridor.

"What makes you say that?" asked the other, ignoring Malfoy.

"'Cuz she fights like a dude."

"Wonder what her name is..."

Hermione looked terrified beyond reason, and as soon as Malfoy and his gang was out of sight, she, too, slipped out of the Dumbledore compartment.

"Way to go, Aali. Way to scare off any potential friends." Keziah looked really angry.

"No problemo," Aaliya remarked, "All in a day's work. Besides, those dudes would've pulverized us all had I not stepped up."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to antagonize the Prefect!"

"He said we didn't know anything!"

"Get over your pride, Aali! Oh, thank God... we've stopped."

"We must be at school then."


	4. Chapter II or The Sorting

Disclaimer:_Does a-a-l-i-y-a LOOK like j-k-r-o-w-l-i-n-g to you? How about k-e-z-i-a-h? ... didn't think so_

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

A&K: regular font is third person

A&K: Thank yous_** - **What is this? oh, I get it, THERE ARE NONE... so a big thanks to NO ONE: X P_

Chapter II OR The Sorting

As we got off the train, I nervously put my long hair into pigt

**As we got off the train, I nervously put my long hair into pigtails like Aali's. (I know that's an odd nervous habit, but in my mind the more I look like Aali, the more I feel brave like her and right now I needed bravery at that point.) The older students left the platform and headed to some horseless carriages, at least I think they were horseless. **

_I watched as Kez pulled her hair back like mine and smirked. Her nervous quirks were always cute, I suppose I might get fed up with them at some point, but I preferred it when she was worried, because it gave me a reason to be courageous. I never was any good at defending myself, but my family; I had that base covered… and both short stops in between._

_I know that my eyes had to have bugged completely out of my head when I turned towards an annoyingly loud voice. The guy was taller than the shed in the backyard of our apartment complex and he was hairier than a llama, I kept waiting for him to spit something green and slimy at me… _

_I looked sideways at Kez and was glad to see that she was too absorbed in the tall fuzzy man to notice my slip of confidence…_

**We followed the slightly overlarge man who was calling for the first years.**

**He lead us to a small fleet of boats and told us to climb in, four to a boat. Aali and I sat with Hermione and a boy that looked strangely like Aali. He had the same green eyes and the same black hair that we got from our father. He introduced himself as Harry. We chatted briefly throughout the ride until we caught sight of the castle. **

_I almost started laughing when the weird kid with green eyes and black hair told Kez and I that his name was Harry. I was thinking of telling him that he'd be better off trading names with the "slightly overlarge" man who took up a whole rowboat by himself. I completely ditched that idea though after he started talking about how "Hagrid", as he called him, had been his first friend in the Wizarding world._

_I was also cut short by the biggest building I had ever seen. I mean, living in the city and all, big buildings were something I saw daily, but this was so huge, that it would have taken up about half of London. The towers were taller than those of the Cathedral in town and seriously looked as if they reached for the Heavens. I almost wet myself when Hermione mentioned that there were classes up that high._

**After we reached the castle we were handed to Professor McGonagall who has us "smarten up a bit" and wait for the sorting ceremony. Many of my new classmates were worried about how we would be sorted. One even thought that we would have to fight a troll! I can't believe some of these people. I'm a year younger and I don't think that we have to fight a troll, that'd be preposterous.**

_I laughed outright about the troll, and only laughed harder when the lanky, red haired boy's ears turned as red as his hair. Kez elbowed me in the ribs quickly though, silencing my laugh._

"_Kill Joy," I muttered, as the tall, thin, strict teacher came back in. Her sharp look cut off the rest of my sentence, not that I knew exactly what I was going to say anyway._

**We were led into an insanely large room filled with hundreds of students and a small handful of teachers. A stool and a ratty hat were brought out and the hat started singing.**

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

_I stared at the old, torn hat, refusing to believe that it had just been singing. Magic or no magic, inanimate objects should not become animate and start singing! It was simply insane. Then again, it was kind of annoyingly entertaining. It had a voice similar to mine; it couldn't carry a tune to save it's hide, but I suppose it had a better excuse than I did, it had way more holes than me..._

**Professor McGonagall started to call the names of the other students. I knew that Aali would be sorted before me and I hoped that she didn't threaten the sorting hat. That would be something she would do, I just knew it. **

**I was surprised when "Black, Aaliya" was called. Our last name was Dumbledore, not Black. Come to think of it though, Black was on the letter that Grandfather sent before his arrival, we just didn't notice it at the time. Could it be that our father's name was Black? And if so, what did that mean for us?**

_I cocked my head in confusion. Did that old bird just call me? I mean, sure, it was my first name, but it sure as hell wasn't my last name.- was it?_

"_Black, Aaliya!"_

_My last name had always been Dumbledore, I'd never seen any official document, but Mum was a Dumbledore and Dad had walked out. Could Black be the name of the man who tied me and Kez's blood together only to walk out on the woman he got pregnant, dumping his one year old daughter from some other woman he never mentioned, on the twenty year old woman he had claimed to love?_

_I didn't move, and neither did anybody else, until I heard a tiny gasp from behind me. "Black!" It was Hermione. "I knew she looked familiar! Black! As in SIRIUS-"_

**I wondered what Hermione was talking about. Just because Aali's last name was apparently Black does not make us related to a murderer. Yes, I knew the story of Sirius Black. I had researched all I could on the Wizarding world after Grandfather came to visit as I wanted to see if some event had made our mother leave the Wizarding world.**

**I told Hermione that, as far as we knew, we were not related to the murderer. She apologized immediately and we quieted down the rest of our classmates so that Aali could be sorted.**

"_BLACK, Aaliya." McGonagall sounded pretty pissed at this point, so I took a deep breath and stepped forward, figuring I was the only person here, out of the millions of faces all staring at me, to have a name remotely original like Aaliya._

"_Are you Aaliya?" McGonagall glared at me over her glasses as I approached the suddenly wobbly looking stool. When I nodded she added curtly. "Next time I call your name, I highly suggest you respond the FIRST time, Miss Black."_

"_Miss Black..." I muttered as soon as the world went black. The old hat had slipped down my face, covering my eyes as the old bat had walked away. "Who the hell does she think I am?"_

"_A foul mouthed trouble maker like your father?" A voice suggested in my head, quite different than my normal voices of logic. I nearly fell off of the stool. Never had I heard a voice so masculine in my head. Regaining my balance, I realized it was also annoyingly familiar._

"_Hmm, slightly insane and most definitely rude, you are through and through your father's daughter, Aaliya." Great, now not only were my own voices accusing me of being insane, but these other, random voices were telling me the same thing. Perhaps they were speaking the truth, maybe I really was insane._

_Insane. That's when something clicked. "Do you think you could repeat that, but with a tad bit more of a lyrical incline to your pitch?"_

"_Not bad," The voice of the hat was seemingly purring now, "While Ravenclaw would have preferred that you had about you a bit more wit,Slytherin would gladly take your cold shoulder in stride."_

_I sniffed. "And end up wearing robes that match my eyes? No thanks. One thing about me you should know, considering you're inside my head and all, is that I do not enjoy being normal. I like to stand out in my own way, and wearing robes as green as my eyes is so not my style."_

"_Yellow seems to be about your best bet if you don't want to be in Slytherin."_

"_How are Hufflepuff and Slytherin anything alike?"_

"_Hufflepuff excepts all those who cannot decide who they are and where they belong."_

"_What makes you think I don't know who I am?"_

"_For starters, it took three name callings to get you to even begin to move from your vegetative state. That rules out Ravenclaw from the start-"_

"_Hey! I am NOT slow!"_

"_Most people respond to their name the FIRST time it's called," the hat argued back._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know any better. All my life I've only ever been Aaliya DUMBLEDORE."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're father called you by his last name before he left, but only once."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I am in your head, remember? You cannot hide anything from me." Suddenly my fear for Kez flared up. I opened my eyes, only to see darkness again. It took me a minute to realize where I was and what I was doing, or rather, what I was wearing. The hat was still covering my eyes. Once the hat was removed, Kez would be where I had last left her, alive and well._

"_Interesting," the hat commented. "You're fear for your half sister, it conquers all other thought processes. And to think, protecting what little family you have left comes from your lose of your most influential family member. You think he left you, but Aaliya, it was not by choice. And he most certainly doesn't like it where he is now. Given the choice, I'm sure he would prefer to be with you and Keziah."_

"_Kez isn't going to leave me by choice either. Well, at least, not by my choice. I'd give my life to keep her safe. That's generally a father's job, but considering ours up and left us, either by choice or force, I don't care which, leaves the role of protector to me."_

"_I see. That being the case, I do believe, thanks to your fear for others, that you, Aaliya Black, belong in the house of your father, the fourth and most noble house of Hogwarts,_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" The sudden outburst came from without my head. This seriously knocked me off the stool. The hat had been so seemingly mute inside my head, I had forgotten that it could speak out loud. _

_I heard a small chuckle as I caught myself right before landing on my ass along with the remark of, "And by the way, I can too sing."_

"_Wait," I thought desperately. "You know who my father is?"_

_I felt the hat being pulled off of my head. I glanced down at the floor, thinking that I wouldn't get a response. "You know him, too. You just have to remember what little he gave you. It'll come to you, Aaliya," his voice was in my head yet again, but without the hat sitting on my head, I wasn't quite sure that my voices weren't simply mocking him. "Watch the step down, and your table is the one farthest from the students all clad in green. Does red clash enough with your eyes?"_

_His comment erased all thought of him being one of my own voices. I smiled and walked toward the "Most noble house of Hogwarts". After sitting down, I caught Kez's eye and gave her the "victory" sign with my left hand. Now that my own sorting had passed, I couldn't wait to see where Kez ended up. It seemed to take forever for McGonagall just to get to the D's in the list._

**Aali's sorting had taken longer than any of the other students'. When her house was finally called most of the student body didn't clap. They didn't want "Sirius Black's daughter" at their table. Idiots. It's not like we knew our father even if he was a famous murderer.**

**My heart sped up when "Dumbledore, Keziah" was called. I could hear all of the malicious whispering about how Grandfather must have had an affair because he wasn't married. He was but the public didn't know about it. The walk to the front of the hall seemed miles long rather than the hundred feet that it was. When I got there I delicately put the slightly ragged hat on my head.**

_I glared around at all the whispering. I didn't like it. Cracking my knuckles threateningly, I suddenly wished I could be in on what was being said between my sister and that talking sorting hat._

"**What do we have here?" a voice queried in my head.**

'**Is the hat talking?' I wondered. **

"**But of course. You don't think that the founders would leave the sorting to a stupid hat did you?" the hat asked. **

'**No I suppose not.' **

"**Good now that that's settled let's get you sorted. So you're starting a year early, that's rather strange. But you're the headmaster's granddaughter so you must be intelligent. Well that was quite easy. You shall be in…"**

"**RAVENCLAW!" was shouted out to the entire hall.**

"_RAVENCLAW!" The shout seemed to echo through my head countless times. I cheered for my sister while everyone clapped politely, but it wasn't until I was sitting down again and the next lump of a first year had the hat on his head that the meaning really sunk in._

_Kez and I would be in different houses for the next seven years of our lives. Kez and I would eat at different tables and sleep in different rooms. I'd never slept in a different room then Keziah. Not ever._

**I walked embarrassedly to my table to sit with my housemates. As the sorting went on all of the other students were placed in their correct houses, though there was quite an uproar when Harry was sorted. **

_I wanted to cry when that dopey kid from the boats was placed in my house. I couldn't see why everybody else was so happy. What made Shorty (I just couldn't bring myself up to call him Harry. Every time I heard Harry I thought of Hagrid and well... they were obviously different. And while Harry was in all actuality about my height, he was waaay shorter than Fuzzy) Gryffindor material but not Keziah? Why was I stuck with a kid whose name suited his friend better than it did him, when I could have been a bit quicker with my quirks on the spot, and ended up in the same house as my only family member attending Hogwarts?_

**After the sorting food appeared on the tables and the entire student body descended on the feast. It was odd not to be sitting with Aali right next to me during a meal. She was always making sure that I ate my vegetables and got enough to eat even though she hated vegetables and often skipped meals.**

_As amazing as all the food looked, I couldn't eat any of it. It wasn't until the kid with red hair, who looked amazingly like Troll Brain, (okay so I wasn't paying attention when he was sorted and I don't know the kid's name, so sue me... but you've got to admit, the name fits!) threw a spoonful of mashed potatoes at me that I realized how hungry I was._

"_Sorry, Mate." The kid apologized. "That was meant for Prick, I mean Percy."_

"_Fred!" The kid sitting next to him looked IDENTICAL to the one with the potato covered spoon. How had I not noticed TWINS when I had sat down? "Watch your mouth! You're at the dinner table and that is NO way to talk in front of a LADY."_

"_Lady my ass," I muttered scooping potatoes off of Fred's plate. "Don't insult me!"_

"_George, I think I'm in love," Fred remarked, staring at his twin's now potato covered face._

"_Food fight!" George yelled._

**What was Aaliya getting into now? She always had to get into trouble. I mean honestly, it's too early in the school year to get into trouble. The term hasn't even started yet. I was relieved when the prefect from the train came and stopped the flinging of the food.**

"_I think not!" Okay... this was getting pretty lame. How the hell did ALL of the people around me suddenly look a LOT like Troll Brain? Not to mention the fact that he was the same exact Prefect who had ruined my fun with Malfoy before the party had even started. Where had I been for the past, I don't know, hour or so?_

"_Percy, you're such a kill joy!" The twins chorused._

_I smirked. "That's my line."_

"_I suggest you eat your food, Miss Black, instead of flinging it at my brothers." Percy remarked._

"_I suggest you get your facts straight," I retorted. "Your brother's flung it at me first. I was only returning the favor."_

"_I don't care WHO started it! I'm ending it!"_

"_You'd do best to listen to him," Fred whispered in a stage whisper, "Percy is prefect."_

_I rolled my eyes. "And I care because...?"_

"_YOU CARE BECAUSE-!"_

_Suddenly the food disappeared and Grandfather, I mean, Headmaster Dumbledore, stood up yet again, ending Percy's rant immediately. "My! Was that ever delicious! As tired as I'm sure you all are, I have but a few last words to speak before you leave. I do believe it would be best to explain some of the rules."_

_I could feel his light blue, x-ray eyes on me. "I'm sure you all know them well by now, but it's always good for a refresher course every now and then."_

_Yeah... he'd gone over the rules before Kez and I had left. What was that one about fighting? I tuned the Headmaster out and started playing with my spoon that had yet to vanish, licking the remaining potato off of it._

**Grandfather went over the rules again so that Aaliya can't say that she was not told the rules several times. She has no excuse to get into trouble, even though I know she will.**

**After the rules I followed a prefect to the dorms. I wondered what it would be like with out Aali's sleep talking and with other people. I saw Aali on the way and was tempted to run up and give her a hug. This seemed really childish, though, and I was already a year younger than my classmates and I didn't need another reason for them not to like me. I settled for giving her a "victory" sign and continued to follow the crowd of Ravenclaws. **

_Soon, we were leaving, following none other than Percy to our dorms. I caught Kez's eye as we were leaving once again, but this time, it was she who gave me the "victory" sign. _

_I smiled, calling out, "G'night, Kez!"_


	5. Chapter III or Charms and Flying Fists

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

A&K: regular font is third person

A&K: Thank yous_** – Brandi!! … even though it was for chapter three and not chapter four…**_

Disclaimer: _I am the almighty J.K. Rowling! I can kill any character I wish!! (closes eyes and randomly jabs at a list that doesn't really exist) I choose to kill… (opens eyes)… (gasps) No! I can't kill THAT character! (Re-jabs with eyes open) Cho Chang! (beams) … Yes (evil laugh), I am the one and only J. K. Rowling!!_

**(rolls eyes)… I am SO not related to her…**

_Yes you are_

**NO I am NOT**

_YES you ARE_

**Am not**

_Are too_

**Am not**

_(glares) ARE TOO_

**(narrows eyes) Thankfully only HALF**

_(sticks out tongue and sings) That's still related!_

**Aali, grow up!**

_No! You will never catch me and make me a Man!! … I mean… _

Chapter III OR Charms and Flying Fists

**Breakfast was an interesting affair. At first I sat with my housemates and tried to make some friendly conversation. I was shrugged off and ignored. After a good dozen attempts at a stimulating conversation, I gave up and stared at the Gryffindor table to make sure that Aali was eating properly.**

**She wasn't, of course. I picked up my bagel and marched over to the red and gold table and plopped into the seat next to her. This on its own got a good many stares. I then proceeded to force feed my stubborn sister a proper breakfast.**

_Kez coming over to the table had everyone staring, and I'll admit it, I jumped when she sat down beside me. You could tell from the way everyone was watching us that this was NOT normal behaviour._

_To make matters worse, Kez was practically shoving a freaking bagel down my throat. Telling me to eat. I've never been a big breakfast person, so I'm not exactly sure what her issue was. I mean, yeah, okay so I don't eat breakfast. I'm not going to keel over dead._

_All the same, it was good to see Kez. She was about the only person who actually talked to me all morning. It took her stuffing bagel chunks at me to realize how much I missed her last night._

_"Okay Kez! I'll eat it! Just stop shoving the stupid thing up my nose!"_

**I laughed at Aali. It was just like her to make a simple act of kindness into a big deal. "I am NOT shoving the bagel up your nose. I am simply trying to shove said bagel down your throat. Shoving a bagel up your nose does nothing."**

**She just grunted while I grabbed another bagel off the table in front of me. I covered it in cream cheese completely ignoring the people staring. That is, until the professors became involved.**

"**Miss Dumbledore, what do you think you are doing?" a stern voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw Professor McGonagall behind me.**

"**I was just eating breakfast with my sister," I replied innocently.**

"**Be that as it may, as you and your sister are in different houses, it is not acceptable. It is forbidden for students to sit at a different house table," Professor McGonagall replied. "Go sit with your house immediately." **

**I left quietly and headed for the table with unresponsive brainiacs. As soon as I got there however, the bell rang.**

_I walked nervously into my first class. Charms. 'This ought to be fun,' I told myself, meaning every word of it. If I could master Charms, I'd be the biggest physical threat Malfoy or anyone else had ever seen. That's right. I would be better than his stupid goons! Not that I couldn't take both of them at the same time now if I wanted a black eye… but who wants a black eye?_

_Walking into Charms and sitting down next to Troll Boy, I decided then and there that I wanted to be invincible. I would concur all. Not to take over the world or anything, but to protect it, and to better protect Kez. Because we all knew she was going to get into trouble with bullies and what not. They'd be demanding she do their homework in about… five minutes into class._

_That's when I realized that there was someone like Keziah in our class, but she wasn't as shy as Keziah… she knew the answers to everything and wasn't afraid to answer. Her quick witted, or memorization- I wasn't sure which it was at that exact moment- caught me off guard. I hadn't even realized that class had started yet when sure enough the first person to have her hand up, was the girl who had hair the size of … I don't know… But I will tell you that it rivaled Fuzzy's._

"_What does the color flash charm do?" Professor Flitwick asked, interrupting my thought process. "Someone, perhaps, other than Miss Granger," He suggested in his squeaky voice, and nobody raised their hands._

_I shrugged and raised my hand, after all, a little guess work couldn't be too far off, right? I mean, he was talking about the COLOR FLASH charm. _

"_Yes, Miss Black?"_

"_Call me Aal," I muttered, before adding, "Does it have something to do with bewitching an object so that it changes colors?"_

"_That's exactly it!" the little man cheered, before moving on._

_I would have paid attention, seriously, I would have, except that Troll Brain was now talking to Shorty about this class called Defense Against the Dark Arts._

"_Yeah, Fred told me that you have to fight," he said, shocking the world with his next statement, "a troll."_

_Seriously, I swear, that's all the kid talks about. Maybe he'll end up marrying a troll..._

_Shorty was as unimpressed as I was. "Um, yeah, like we had to defeat one to get sorted?"_

_Troll Brain shrugged, looking slightly dejected._

_Then the frizzy haired smart chick remarked, "Honestly, Ronald. It's a class where we learn to defend ourselves against black magic."_

"_Yeah, and trolls, too!"_

_She looked doubtful, "Yes, but I highly doubt at our level they'll actually have us fighting one. Maybe textbook examples-"_

"_And you as our troll," I couldn't help but add to Troll Brain._

_He stared at me, before turning his dazed glance to a glare. Frizz looked shocked right off her tuffet. And Shorty? He smirked, before clearing his throat and quirking his eye brow questioningly._

_I smiled, cocking my head slightly to the left, "Ever heard of sarcasm?"_

"_Why the bloody hell," Troll Brain muttered to Shorty, "is she NOT in Slytherin?"_

_I was going to ask him how he managed not to end up in Hufflepuff, but Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and glared at our row of desks meaningfully so I uncharacteristically kept my mouth shut. I had made a mental bet not to get into trouble on the first day... well, at least not during the first class, so that I could rub it in Kez's face the next time she got on me for being a trouble maker. Meaning that the rest of Charms was boringly uneventful. Unless of course you find homework exciting, like Frizz seemed to._

_The next class I had, I was informed, would be held with all of the Houses, but the class pertained only to first years. At first I was all excited. I'd get to see Kez! _

_That excitement, yeah, it died when I read the class title off the schedule they'd handed out during breakfast. _

_Flying._

_Great._

_I am deathly afraid of heights._

_Seriously. I am. Then I got to thinkin', you know, this shouldn't be too bad, I mean, how hard could it be. I might not have to go all that high and you know, it wouldn't be all that scary._

_That was about the time that Madam Hooch stalked out, closely followed by one hundred some broomsticks. No lie. Broomsticks. _

_We were going to ride broomsticks._

**I had been watching Aali all along, knowing that this class was going to be her downfall. Heights were not her forte. She seemed to get a grip, and then lose it, then grasp it once more, but she lost her cool entirely when Madam Hooch walked out onto the field followed by her parade of broomsticks.**

**Honestly, had Aali never read or even SEEN any thing fantasy based? Witches and Wizards ALWAYS fly on BROOMSTICKS. I swear, Aali really has no common sense.**

**I watched as Aali zoned out completely. I knew that she wouldn't snap out of her daze for quite a while so I concentrated on the lesson. Madam Hooch told us to speak firmly and say up. After that we were to hover slightly above the ground until we were instructed to land.**

**The class started to yell "up" as soon as the instructions were finished. My broom came up on the first try. Only a few people, like Harry, Aali's look a like, and Malfoy, got their brooms to listen to them on the first try, and a few couldn't get their brooms to listen at all.**

**After we all had our brooms, we were instructed on how to mount and take off. Poor Neville Longbottom's broom took off on its on and he was too terrified to understand what Madam Hooch was saying.**

**All throughout this Aali wasn't even listening. She just snapped out of her daze when Neville screamed. Honestly, can't she ever pay attention? It took all I had not to walk over there and reprimand her.**

_I couldn't concentrate as Madam Hooch gave her class speech. It took a high pitched scream to pull me from my terrified trance. Looking up, I realized that the pudgy kid from my house that trembled every time Troll Brain mentioned one of his bazaar Troll Trials was zooming away across the blue sky, screaming his head off like I would have. Madam Hooch was yelling directions at him as to how to land, but considering I couldn't understand them, I figured Pudge wouldn't either. _

_It took me that long to realize that I was way behind the rest of the class. Everybody else happened to be straddling floating broomsticks while mine was still lying on the grass. I looked around, I'll admit it, kind of panicked, wondering how I had managed to get so far behind. Then I heard a resounding crack and looked over in time to see Troll Brain grasp his nose for what could have only been a fifth time._

"_Bloody hell... I said UP!" And again, it smacked him in the face._

"_Up?" I narrowly missed the broom handle that came flying at me. I hadn't meant to call it towards me, I had just been astounded that the "magic word" would be so simple. A simple command. Maybe I could do this. "Up!"_

_I caught the broom handle in my hand, and was amazed by the sheer opposing force I could feel beneath it._

_As soon as I mounted the broom, I heard another thud, and watched as Pudge fell off his broomstick from thirty feet in the sky. My stomach pummeled about as far as he fell. All I could do was thank God it wasn't me. I couldn't even feel sorry for the lump as I clutched my broom handle for dear life._

_It was then that Madam Hooch yelled at us to stay off our brooms and something about Quidditch (what ever the heck that was...) before leaving the field with Pudge and his broken wrist._

_As soon as Madam Hooch was gone, all hell broke loose. Seriously. Butt-face Malfoy stole Pudge's Rememberal, taunted Shorty and took off into the sky in less than twenty seconds flat. The action was kind of hard to follow. All I know is that Shorty is a really good sky diver. Because when Butt-face threw the rememberal Shorty dove almost nose to the grass and caught it. Not even three minutes later, my head of house was on the field yelling at Shorty and he was gone._

_So was Butt-face, but he of course, wasn't being carted away by the demon lady. No, he was hiding taunting when he knew only Shorty could hear._

**I watched as my idiotic sister made her way to Malfoy. She was infuriated. She hated it when people made fun of others when they couldn't defend themselves. She pushed her way through his goons until she was right in front of him.**

**She started yelling incoherently until she resorted to physical methods. Needless to say, she punched him. And he told his goons to go after her.**

**There was quite a lot of punching and kicking until Madam Hooch came back. My ruthless sister was the winner of that scrap, but there were more to come.**


	6. Chapter IV OR Potter's Twin

The Secret Life of Sirius Black and His Children

As Told by _Aaliya_ and **Keziah**

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

A&K: regular font is our mystery guest

A&K: Thank yous_Que triste... no tenemos...=(_

Disclaimer: no se

Chapter IV OR Potter's Twin

_Detention. I had a detention... so much for keeping that promise to Kez about not getting into trouble on the first day of school... stupid Butt-Face._

**I can't believe Aali got a detention on the first day! She promised she wouldn't. I swear that when she gets out of detention I'm gonna kill her.**

_As if sitting here isn't torture enough, I know Keziah is going to have my head when I get out of here. Maybe I'll be high enough off all this broom polish that I won't notice her ranting..._

**I can't stand waiting. It sucks. I mean, seriously, how many books can a person read while waiting for their wayward sister to get out of detention? Hermione Granger is starting to give me weird looks for spending so much time here in the library. I wish Aali would hurry up.**

_It wasn't until my sixteenth broom handle that I decided to stop brooding over what Keziah was going to do in the future, and focus on the present. Smirking, I looked around the broom shed once more. Quidditch Witch was standing over Butt-Face's shoulder, watching him scrub an imaginary scratch out of existence. Loser One was trying to figure out where to put the polish and Loser Two was doing something rather suspicious with his polish... I think he purposely put it on the finger currently lodged where his brain should have been._

_I waited until QW moved on to Loser One before flinging a dried ball of polish at Butt-Face who immediately thought it had come from Loser Two's nose. I ALMOST started laughing when he freaked out and started running his fingers through his permanently cemented hair in disgust. _

"_Malfoy?" QW hissed as his polish crashed to the floor. "WHAT are you doing?"_

"**YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed at my idiotic sister as she walked me to my dorm. How could anyone be so STUPID. A dried ball of polish? As if she needed more trouble.**

"**I didn't get caught, did I?" Aali smirked. Maybe what they had said on the train was right... she WAS conniving enough to be in Slytherin. "Besides, someone had to do something, Short- I mean Harry, was being made fun of and I stood up for him only to get high off of erm... buggers according to Butt- I mean Malfoy. The LEAST I could do, for being unfairly punished was start a civil war between the three of them. Maybe they will learn not to pick on people that way... they'll be too busy making sure Loser Two isn't picking his nose..."**

**This was all we needed. Aali couldn't be that way, not today. Grandfather said that there would be journalists here in an hour to talk to us and Harry Potter. Aaliya's exploit could end up on the front page!**

"_Don't give me that look! You know what I did has very sound justification! Admit it! The only reason you're even angry is 'cuz you'd never be caught DEAD flinging ANYTHING that disgusting at Butt-Face." _

_Kez shocked me when she smirked. "Why fling something when you can cast a spell even more embarrassing and not get caught? It's so much cleaner that way."_

_I knew my eyes were bulging, but I was the trouble maker of the family, not my baby sister. "SAY what? Did you just say something evil and conniving? I think I must have a- inhaled too much polish or b- Butt-Face got back at me by finding that 'bugger' and stuffing it in my ears..."_

**I smirked at the look on my sister's face. She doesn't know it but I've played my pranks in the past, they were just all on her. Didn't she wonder why she had such bad luck whenever she was in a hurry?**

_My eyes narrowed suddenly, it all clicked. "YOU were the hairbrush bandit!"_

"**It's not like it helped anyway. Yes, amazingly I have an evil side, too much time around you will do that to even the purest soul. I'm just better at not getting caught."**

"**I'm going to take that comment about my ability to convert sane people to the dark side as a complement... and completely ignore that whole 'I'm just better at not getting caught' part. 'Cuz if you don't get caught somewhere a long the line, you get no glory... and believe me, I'm totally in it for the glory." **

**While she didn't even bother to mention anything about her mysteriously disappearing hairbrush (I really can't understand how she can't grasp magic...), she did attempt to run her fingers through her hair, but gave up. Towards the end of her spiel she finally untangled her fingers and threw her mass of hair over her shoulder in snobbish mockery.**

"**I don't really care at this point. We're here and you have to go change and meet me for the interview in ten minutes. Can you do that without getting into trouble?" I asked not really expecting an answer.**

_I turned and left, as per usual, wondering what the heck she was talking about, but refusing to look like a fool. I felt inferior to her enough as it was. Plus, I was inwardly pissed about the hair brush thing. Damn her... taking my hairbrush... as if my hair wasn't bad enough when I managed to brush it BEFORE it dried... _

_Speaking of spells however, I decided then and there that I should probably swing by the library when nobody was looking to see if I could find a spell to straighten my hair. Then I'd look exactly like Kez, 'cept for our eye color. Mine would be green and hers would remain blue. _

"_Caput Draconis," I muttered, not even looking up at the Fat Lady. Surprisingly enough, for not being able to find my way out of a paper bag, I could easily navigate Hogwarts with little effort._

_The portrait swung forward and the Fat Lady muttered something about my hair, but I didn't actually register mentally the meaning of the words. I was too busy fretting over what to wear to this 'interview'. What was it about anyway..._

**As I got ready for the interview, I pondered if Aali would actually do as I said for once. If she didn't, I would curse her into next Sunday. I hoped she remembered to do something with her hair. I really didn't want her picture taken with it flying everywhere.**

**I left the common room with five minutes to spare, wearing a skirt and nice shirt, and made my way to the Great Hall. As I entered, so did Aali... wearing her usual casual attire, jeans and a large hoody. I cringed inwardly, she was so going to get busted for that, even the guys had to wear dress pants...**

I smiled grandly as the three most precious students currently attending Hogwarts practically waltzed into my newly accommodated office. "Shall we take a stroll around the grounds, children?"

_The next morning I was fuming. Yesterday Kez had come over to my table, but not today. Today I was going to have HER head, bagel or no bagel. With the Morning Post had come the most embarrassing thing I had ever seen in my life._

"_Keziah Genevieve Maewen Sophi Dumbledore."_

**I tried not to look fearful at the tone in Aali's voice, but it was rather hard, she hardly ever used my FULL name, as she threw a slightly crumpled newspaper onto my plate. "Yes, Aaliya Regan-Michelle Dumbledore? Do you need something?"**

"**It's Black."**

"**What?"**

"**According to your damned interview, it's Black. Aaliya Regan-Michelle BLACK. As in SIRIUS MASS FREAKING MURDERER Black."**

"**When did that happen? I thought Mum said your name was Aaliya DUMBLEDORE."**

"**Yeah? Well apparently not. Just read the freaking paper, and, next time you ask me to do something, remind me to ask you how stupid it's going to make me look. 'Cuz you know what, I don't need your help in that department," Aali's eyes flashed a dark green before she turned and stalked back to her table.**

**I looked at the paper. On the front cover was a blinking picture of me, next to pictures of Harry Potter and Aaliya under the heading "New Dumbledore, Savior, and Murderer's Love Child at Hogwarts".**

"This year we all expected a spectacular school year, after all, The Boy Who Lived, as we all knew, turned eleven this year and as such received his Letter. But who would have guessed that there would be two other well known Wizarding names attending this year as well?

"In addition to Harry Potter, the youngest known Dumbledore, Keziah Genevieve Maewen Sophi is attending a year early. We all knew that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was intelligent, but a year early? Albus's granddaughter may prove to be more powerful than even our Savior. Perhaps a new sort of bloodline will be created before this decade is up.

Daily Prophet: "What do you think of The Boy Who Lived?"

Keziah: "Harry? Yeah, he's cute and all."

**I paused, gasping at the inconsistency of the article. My response had been taken completely out of context. What I had actually said was, "Harry? Yeah, he's cute and all, but I think his personality leaves a lot to be desired. The boy can't hold a conversation longer than two sentences."**

**All the same I continued to read, drawn to the next paragraph about Aaliya and the name mentioned further on the page.**

"Most surprisingly of all, however, was the admittance of the daughter of none other than the notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black. Young Aaliya Black has been living with the Dumbledore family for some years as an unofficially adopted daughter. Why Celina Dumbledore would adopt a known murderer's daughter is still in speculation, but it probably had something to do with her rebellious streak back in school and her hatred of her father, Albus Dumbledore.

"While fully convinced that Albus can handle the situation, is he really in the right to put so many of our children in danger while running such a risky experiment? Aaliya, only having been in attendance at Hogwarts for two days, has already lived up to her father's reputation of being the biggest trouble maker Hogwarts has ever seen. Surprisingly enough, however, she even managed to make it into his House, a bloodline error of the Hat?

Draco Malfoy (a fellow student at Hogwarts with Black): "I do NOT feel safe at Hogwarts this year. Black has already attempted to take my life once, is once not enough to suggest that she is just as murderous as her father? I honestly don't know what our Headmaster was thinking, but I assure you that my father is looking into it as we speak."

D P: "Judging by her primary school records, would you consider Aaliya as mentally incapable of rational thought as her father, Sirius Black?"

Severus Snape (a Hogwarts Professor who attended school with Sirius): "Yes. There is a rather odd resemblance between the arrogant, mediocre drivel. Not to mention the resemblance in their detention records."

D P: "Upon further examination, do you feel that there are any similarities in any of the following pictures?"

D M: "Potter and Black both have those pickled toad colored eyes and unruly BLACK hair. You call [Aaliya] the love child, but if you ask me, [Potter] is the one who has the wrong last name."

"Continued on page 3-D".

**I was shocked at what lies that rag could print. Yes, Harry and Aali had famous last names, but just because Aaliya's last name was considered "Black" by the Sorting Hat did NOT mean that she was related at all to the Mass Murderer, Sirius Black. Rita Skeeter had no right to publish such rubbish.**

**I looked over at Aaliya's table in time to see her stand up fast, slamming her hands on the table in the process. But before I could even get up to follow her out of the Great Hall, a tall, lanky red haired boy beat me to it.**

"_How dare you tell Skeeter that you were related to Harry. You only WISH you could be related to Harry. Don't go around mixing your Death Eater name with Potter's. You are not related to Harry. Not at all!"_

"_Hey, Barf-Breath?" I snapped at the boy, standing up quickly, involuntarily slamming the palms of my hands on the table. "I highly suggest you shut your face voluntarily, before I permanently crush your jaw bone into your cheek bone. I'm as much related to Sirius as I am to Harry, alright? My father is not a murderer and my brother is not Scar Head, 'kay?"_

_I shoved away from the table violently and rocketed out of the Great Hall before I could manage to make a bigger fool out of myself only to have someone follow me. Wheeling around as soon as we reached the staircase I unleashed my emotional rampage upon my stalker. "Get away from me or I just might kill you or something."_

_I instantly recognized Potato-Kid, Fred Weasley, as he raised his arms in surrender. "Just wanted to let you know that George and I don't buy Skeeter's crap..."_

_And with that he just walked away, leaving me standing there on the staircase wanting to cry._


	7. Chapter V OR Escape!

The Secret Life of Sirius Black and His Children

As Told by _Aaliya_ and **Keziah**

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

A&K: regular font is our mystery guest

A&K: Thank yous_Que triste... no tenemos...=( _

Disclaimer:

_¿Sabes que es más divetrido?_ _– Those little plastic sticks with the paper twirled really tight around the end that you can 'Swish and Flick' ;) _

**… save me…**

Chapter V OR Escape!

I shivered and stuffed my hands further into my trouser pockets. Dementors. I hated Dementors with a bloody passion. Sighing, I tried to imagine something happy, anything happy, but as per usual, there was nothing. I continued down the depressing rows of iron barred cages filled with mad men. Most were muttering things in languages never before known to man on topics probably never conceived by him either.

My hand curled around the Daily Prophet in my left pocket comfortingly in an attempt to gain some warmth from its pages. The fact that I could feel the smooth parchment beneath my numb fingers signaled to my brain that what I felt, what I saw, what I heard, was only an illusion. Madison was at home, she was breathing, she was well no matter how many times I saw her slip gracefully beneath the torrent waters.

"Excuse me, Sir," a voice pulled me from my manic reverie.

I looked up; trying to focus on what I knew was real. Before me stood a man tightly clutching onto the metal bars, hair long, greasy, wild and slightly matted in bizarre locations around his taunt face. His gray eyes were about the only part of him that revealed that he was still alive. They flashed with an unmatched intelligence and wit for this place.

His left hand extended toward my pocket as he repeated, "Excuse me, Sir, but could I borrow your newspaper?"

My hand grasped involuntarily around the paper. He noticed my reaction and added, "You can have it back. It won't take but a moment, I'm simply curious due to the fact that my surname appears to be on the front page there, Old Sport. I'll even trade you my book for your paper, then we can switch back when I'm finished. Sound fair?"

He was smiling at me and it wasn't exactly demonic nor was it quite sane, and yet I somehow handed the paper over to him and accepted his tattered book. I didn't even recognize the title, I did however, manage to catch the title he was referring to from my newspaper. Somehow my new found fear began to clear out the depressed fog that had settled in when I had first started the inspection of Azkaban.

True to his word, the man was finished with the paper quickly, having even managed to read the second page dedicated to the slander before I fully realized what I had done, to whom I was speaking. I had just handed my one and only comfort to the largest criminal in all of Azkaban.

He attempted to hand it back to me, but I just shook my head, eyes wide in horror. "Here, I'm done with it, Old Sport; you can have it back now."

When I turned and began to run away from his cell, Sirius Black's voice trailed after me, "HEY! I WANT MY BOOK BACK! THEIF! THEIF! THERE HA S BEEN A THEIVERY, I HAVE BEEN ROBBED! GUARDS! AFTER HIM! MYRLIN'S BEARD BE CURSED! I WANT MY FUCKING BOOK BACK!"

I never turned around, but I felt the Dementor's fall upon me. There was no one to stop their kiss. All was dark and dreary. I was no more. The book fell to the floor, tile page up.

_I don't know how long I sat in the dormitory room, door held shut with all the trunks usually located at the foot of each bed. I knew that coming here was going to be a bad idea. I knew I didn't belong. Magic wasn't my thing._

_What the hell was I doing here? _

_Who the hell did I think I was, showing up someplace I wasn't wanted- again? As if being dumped off on your father's pregnant girlfriend at the age of one wasn't bad enough. The neighbors had all talked about it for years. The rumors had followed me here and had even managed to escalate themselves._

_Sirius Black, mass murderer- was he my father? Was that why he left her, my adopted mother, her unborn child and his own daughter? Who did he kill? Had he stayed, would he have killed us? _

_Is he still alive? Did he ever get caught? Is he in prison?_

_What does he look like? Do I look like him? If I look like him, does that mean that Keziah looks like him? Did he love us? Did he leave to save us?_

_Why did he kill someone? How could he have been capable of killing someone? His knack for killing, was it a hereditary malfunction? Did I have it? Was I capable of killing someone? Would I kill someone?_

_What had my mother ever seen in a murderer?_

_Who was my mother?_

_I hadn't realized that I was rocking back and forth, sobbing out right, until someone banged on the door and shouted, "Hey, what gives?"_

_"Alohamora," I heard, seeing a flash of green magic light up the keyhole before someone tried the handle. "It didn't work…"_

_"Must not be locked by magic," The first voice replied._

_"Then what? A trunk?" the second asked, extremely perplexed. _

_"It is a first year dorm, Katie."_

_"Yeah, but a trunk?"_

_"Too bad Fred didn't just come up here himself…"_

_"Don't change subjects on me!"_

_"On the count of three, we'll both put all of our weight against the door, okay? One, Two-"_

_I had the sudden urge to jump out of bed and move the trunks. Therefore I did so, as quickly and quietly as possible._

"_Angelina Johnson! I am not going to-"_

_"Three!"_

_I stepped back from the direct path of the door just in time. It slammed open and two girls tumbled into the dormitory, a third simply shaking her head behind them in the doorway. The one who managed to remain upright was Hispanic, with long black hair and dark eyes. The one closest to the floor had black hair as well but had pale white skin like mine. The girl squashing the other was of African descent with her short brown hair pulled back into a tight French braid._

**After staring at the door for what seemed to be an eternity, although, in all actuality was only a couple of minutes, the red headed kid who had followed my sister came back in. I immediately went up to him and demanded to know what on earth he had been thinking. To chase after Aali when she was upset was like trying to give a cat a bath; VERY dangerous to your health. **

**"Were you trying to commit suicide? Aali is the most dangerous person on earth when emotionally unstable! You could have been maimed or worse!"**

**"Who? And what could be worse than ruining this precious money maker?" The boy demanded, waving his hand in front of his face.**

**"What do you mean who? You ran after my sister, Aaliya, imbecile! And stop fanning your face; it makes you look all the more daft."**

**"Bloody hell woman! Who do you think I am?" He raised his arms in mock defeat. **

**"The idiot who ran after my sister, duh!"**

**"Okay… seriously, who's your sister?"**

**"AALIYA!"**

**"… Who?"**

**"Aaliya Regan-Michelle****Black, you spineless, sniveling, despicable excuse of a Simpleton Lummox! How dare yo-"**

**"Quite frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn," he interrupted my rant mid-word and simply ambled away.**

**I stomped my foot before stalking after him. How dare he walk away from me? If he pissed Aaliya off further the world was sure to end. As I rounded the corner I came into contact with a very solid, warm object- not a cold stone wall. **

**Without looking up I unleashed all my pent up anger. "Watch where you're going! What is it with people and their inability to stay out of others' lives? First that stupid Skeeter had to go and blow Aali's name out of proportion, then she had to take my words out of context and now all of Hogwarts thinks that I'm obsessed with Harry Potter- who I don't even know. Next the dim-witted, freckle-faced red head had to go and insult my sister. Does he NOT know the sheer TERROR he has brought upon the world?"**

**"Sheer terror, Dim-witted, freckle-faced red head… Are you talking about a Weasley by any chance?"**

**I was so started that he actually commented on my random ranting that I looked up to stare at his face; an action that caused my breath to catch in the back of my throat. **

_"Where'd she go?" Angelina demanded, head taking in every inch of the circular room but my hiding spot._

_"I dunno, but you have a grand total of three seconds to get off of me before I pulverize you," Katie grumbled._

_The third girl stepped over Angelina and Katie as they wrestled around in the doorway and pulled the door back to expose me in my crouched position. She offered me her hand, quickly pulling a handkerchief out of her skirt pocket with the other._

_"I'm Alicia, Alicia Spinnet," She stated. "And I for one know that Rita Skeeter is a good for nothing worthless bug."_

_"Um, I think it would be appropriate for Alicia to mention how much she detests bugs," Angelina muttered, head pinned sideways to the floor by Katie._

_"You mean how much we all loathe bugs in general, especially ones that spread disease and discomfort," Katie corrected, twisting Angelina's head slightly against the floor._

_"That's Angelina who's getting her butt kicked by the way, and Katie is-" Alicia started._

_"The ruthless child attacking me," Angelina supplied. "But you can call me Angel."_

_I continued to watch them with mild interest. They were rough housing, like I used to do with the neighborhood bullies that picked on Kez, except they were slightly nicer to each other, slightly. I smiled slowly before pointing to myself. "You can call me Li."_

_They returned my smile. "You were the kid who beat up Malfoy, right?"_

**"You're that kid that Aali beat up yesterday," I blurted.**

**"I let her win," he stated arrogantly, a little too quickly despite his confidence.**

**I smiled shyly and rolled my eyes. "As if…"**

**"What?"**

**"Nothing," He wasn't being rude and unlike Aali, I decided to not pick a fight with every breathing object.**

**"Not that there aren't a million and one reasons to be pissed with a Weasley, but, uh, what's your specific dilemma?"**

**"Didn't we all ready cover this? He unleashed the HOLY terror of Aaliya Dumbledore."**

**"There are two girls at this school with the first name of Aaliya?" His confusion was suddenly grinding on my last nerve.**

**"No! There is only one! Are you a Weasley?"**

**"Hey now, I strongly take offence to that accusation."**

**"Well at this rate, you're dumb enough to be one."**

**"Am not!" he pouted. "I was just… caught off guard."**

**"By what?!"**

**"A short little kid who ran into me in the corridor and started yelling at me."**

**"Oh." At that, it was my turn to be at a loss.**

**He held his hand out to me, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Just thought you ought to know…"**

**"What, are you trying to copy James Bond?"**

**"James who?"**

**"NOT AGAIN! What is wrong with-"**

**"MALFOY!" his two goons from the train were suddenly lumbering down the corridor towards us at a seemingly impossible rate.**

**"Run," he said out of the corner of his mouth, shoving me back into the Great Hall. "Merlin, what is it with you girls? I just can't seem to keep you off of me!"**

**For a couple of minutes, all I could do was sit there on the floor where Draco had shoved me. I couldn't help but stare as he crossed directly over me to get to his house's table, the two hulking creatures following him like guard dogs. Someone walked over to me and offered me a hand, but I ignored it.**

**The person waved her hand in front of my face relentlessly for about five minutes before simply picking me up from underneath my shoulders. "Come on, we need to get you back to the common room. I think Malfoy put some sort of waxburts in your hair. They cause mind control, you know? The most common side effect is that dead stare."**

**I stopped listening there and simply allowed her to drag me back to our common room. I had no idea who she was, but I knew she and I had shared the same dormitory. She had been muttering about wasp rabbits living on the dust mites in her pillow cover the night before.**

Authors' Notes:

_It is waay too late… sorry for the English grammar mistakes and the lack of Spanish…_

**I TOLD you we should have gone to bed SIX hours ago!**

_(Glares evilly with only one eye because the other is already crusted shut from lack of sleep) … Anyway, Kez and I have a challenge for you._

**There are two really famous quotes in this chapter, can you find them? **

_The first person to do so gets a sneak peek at the Black Family OMG-TREE _**[geometry]**_ =)_


	8. Chapter VI OR Meeting the Loo Hugger

The Secret Life of Sirius Black and His Children

As Told by _Aaliya_ and **Keziah**

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

A&K: Thank yous_- again, none. Guess nobody really wants to see inside our heads anyway. _

Disclaimer: _=] no tenemos nada_

Chapter VI OR Meeting the Loo Hugger

"_Son of a Banshee…" I heard a third person mutter over their toast. "He's escaped. Sirius Black has escaped."_

"_Bloody hell, he was You-Know-Who's main man. You don't think he's going to come after Harry now, do you?"_

"_Let's ask his daughter."_

"_You don't think his daughter had something to do with it, do you?"_

_I felt like I was ready to boil, really bust some heads. I don't know how I managed to let my new friends convince me to come down here. The place was crawling with people who wanted me gone. Breakfast isn't the greatest way to start the day when you're the accused daughter of a mass-murderer._

"_Don't let their talk go to your head. The last thing we need is for Gryffindor to have two stars, one that wants to kill the other to settle a dead blood lust," Alicia muttered at my left elbow, buttering a bagel._

"_Yeah, a soap opera is the last thing this school needs," Katie added, stealing the other half of Alicia's bagel, jam and all._

"_Bell," Alicia growled. "You'd better drop that bagel like it's hot or I'll-"_

"_Drop what like it's hot?"_

"_Or you'll do what, please do-"_

"_Elaborate," I could always tell when Fred and George were around. They talked in synchronization. And no matter how bad of a mood I was in, they always managed to make me smile. _

"_Not you," Angel smirked. "So don't worry. We won't drop you."_

"_Too hard," I assured them both._

"_Make sure you drop them really hard," Troll Brain told me, never actually looking me in the eye._

_I couldn't figure out why he was sitting across from us, until Fred glared, stating, "Watch it Ronnie-Kins or I'll sic my mass-murdering, Slytherin-bullying new friend on you."_

_Despite how much they looked alike, I couldn't fathom the two of them being related. The brains and lack of brains didn't seem to compute. Then again, I'm sure a lot of people would say the same thing about Kez and I._

_Instantly, upon reflection, I looked around for my younger half sister, just on impulse. I felt my stomach lurch as I realized she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Usually she was the first one in line for breakfast, not so much because she liked it, but because it was brain food. I rescanned the Ravenclaw table, without finding her long black hair or concerned baby blues. _

_For an instant I felt betrayed. She hadn't come to find me last night; instead I had to rely on the comfort of strangers. Now she wasn't even here in the morning? Had it been any other person, had I not felt like the world was suddenly losing all available oxygen- I would have assumed she didn't care. As it was, this was Keziah we were talking about and I was the selfish one._

"_Hey guys, before I take off anyone's head, do any of you know where the Ravenclaw Common Room is?"_

**I don't remember falling asleep, or even how I got back to my common room. For some reason, all I can remember is finding a person- a boy- who had made the world crystal clear and then suddenly, that same boy cast my world into total darkness; all brain functioning had come to an abrupt halt. The world had stopped spinning. **

**Staring up at the top of my bed, dark blue curtains drawn, it wasn't until the dark hue began to lighten as the sun came up that my mind started whirling again.**

"**Bi-polar," I mused out loud. "He's bi-polar. I can live with that."**

**But even as I said it, a tiny voice in the back of my mind began arguing with me. "Bi-polar people don't switch emotions that quickly. And they usually switch from clinically depressed to manically happy over a time period of a month. They have stages, an order. Bi-polar doesn't work. If you want to convince me, try again."**

"**Multiple Personality Disorder," I blurted back at the voice.**

"**That's better, but I'm still not convinced," the voice taunted. "Explain it to me. Take me through it step by step."**

"**He was so nice," I started. "He listened. He cared. He made me laugh and then he took my breath away, with one little sentence – Dear God, listen to me. I sound like Aali- but he did. He took my breath away. And then he threw me away, like I was a piece of revolting rubbish."**

"**You think that's multiple personality disorder?" The nagging voice was really beginning to sound like Aali. "I think I would just label him as an ass and forget him. Who is this creep that happens to have made my sister ill enough to skip breakfast, anyway?"**

**I sat up quickly, pulling the curtains back. Standing there was Aali, glaring hard at the half drawn curtain, as if I was hiding Draco behind it. "Let me at him," she declared, starting toward me. "I'll beat the living snot out of him!"**

"_Down, Tiger," Kez, smiled. She actually smiled. "His name doesn't matter."_

_She was back tracking; I could see it in her face. She didn't want me to know. He had obviously treated her like shit and she was protecting him. I couldn't figure it out, couldn't grasp it. She was protecting him._

_I narrowed my eyes. She liked this punk. She liked him and I knew him. "Keziah."_

"_How'd you get in here anyway?" She asked, looking around suddenly as if I had just appeared out of nowhere._

"_Don't change the subject on me, Keziah."_

"_Don't look at me as if I'm the one you want to pulverize!" Keziah retorted, glaring right back at me. "My entire life is not a novel for you to read. You don't have to mutilate every kid who picks on me. I am a big girl capable of living my own life without my older sister butting in every five seconds. How did you get in here?"_

_I reached into my trouser pockets, gripping the map Fred had given me. "I solemly swear that I am up to no good, and make sure you say 'mischief managed' when you're done, or else anybody can read it," Fred had whispered. "I need you to keep this secret, okay? George'll kill me if he finds out I lent our map out to a girl, okay? I really really need it back by third." If Keziah was going to keep secrets, so was I._

"_Magic," I supplemented, not exactly lying._

_It was Keziah's turn to narrow her eyes. "No, really."_

_  
"You are aware that it's already halfway through the first class of the day, right?"_

_Keziah didn't even so much as blink, "it is not."_

_"It is too! You slept through breakfast," I knew I was being cruel, but I wasn't lying either._

_"No! My motto…" Keziah whimpered, jumping out of bed muttering to herself in an almost sobbing tone, "to be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late, and to be late is to be dead!"_

"_I guess that's one way to pull a girl out of a funk…" I muttered, silently exiting the dorm room as Keziah began to pull herself together, mentally and physically._

**Late. Late. I was late. I have, never in my ten years of life ever been late. I couldn't help it. It was just a random act. Maybe it was because of Draco. Maybe it was because I had never been late- especially to a class. Whatever it was it drove me to the very edge of insanity… maybe even over the edge.**

"**I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm LATE!" At first, I couldn't even tell where the voice was coming from. It sounded like a mix of Aali in the shower and a cat getting run over by a lawn mower. The voice was high-pitched and frantic. It wasn't until I got glared at by one of the school ghosts that I realized I was singing- but that didn't stop me. **

**I skidded to a halt in front of the potions' door, lingering more to gather my wits than to catch my breath. Breathing deeply I tried to swallow the Disney song and my sudden flare of fear for the dreaded master of potions.**

**The door opened before I reached for it. Professor Snape was glaring from the front of the class room, "I am so pleased that you decided to join us today, Dumbledore. What made you decide to grace us with your presence today? Did you wake up and realize that you're not as brilliant as you thought? For shame, such a waste of the name Dumbledore."**

**I wished Aali was there, but only momentarily did I feel like bursting into tears. Channeling my sister I swallowed hard once more and squeaked, "If I didn't show up, who would answer all of your questions CORRECTLY, Professor?"**

**Smart-ass was Aali and I could barely pull it off, I had the right diction but not so much the tone. Snape smirked and retorted with cruel glee, "One Hundred and Fifty Points from Ravenclaw for your tardiness and your snide remarks. I suggest you take your seat before I decide to take away more points for having you linger in my sight longer than necessary." **

**I took baby steps to my desk so as to not aggravate him further, but make it to my desk in one piece. I was suddenly focusing on the one thing I seemed capable of doing- walking, it was just one foot in front of the other- until I stumbled and dumped my bag of potions' supplies all over the floor. I was half tempted to leave them there, but picked them up at the last minute because the mess was getting on my nerves and my frog blood was beginning to seep onto the floor. **

**For the remainder of the class period all I could think about was how my hands were covered in frog blood (however unapparent the taint was, I knew it was there) and about how I had been late. Both things were going to ruin my day. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't even convince myself to come up with a spell to clean my hands. I couldn't pull myself together.**

**It was when someone tapped me on the shoulder that I nearly jumped out of my skin. Before the cool touch not even Professor Snape's monologue could pull me from my stupor. I looked to my left and realized I was sitting next to the girl who had helped me back to my room.**

"**Are the hay-pugglers bugging you?" she asked, handing me a tissue. "This should take care of them. It's soaked in lavender holy water blessed by Elvis Presley." **

**I just stared at her, eyes as wide as saucers. "How old is this thing?"**

"**My dad made it just before term started. Elvis, one of my twice removed uncle's cousins, was at our house to walk me to the Hogwarts' Express," she smiled. "So it's not that old, yet. These things last for years you know?"**

**I could barely make myself reach for the tissue. She just kept holding it out to me, and it did smell good. Plus, the last thing that I wanted was for Snape to walk past and yell at me more. I grabbed hold of it and cleansed my hands, trying to believe with all I could muster that it would actually help in some way.**

"**You're all dismissed," Snape barked, "Dumbledore, my office. Now."**

_Kez was glaring at me; again. Professor Flitwick had given me a detention for being late this morning, but for some reason he had been rather cheerful about it. Then again, I don't think I've ever seen Flitwick not cheerful… _

_We were cleaning bathrooms, with toothbrushes and soap. Filch was standing at the doorway, talking to Mrs. Norris about how we should be in the dungeons, hanging by our ankles for however long we hadn't been in class. Moaning Myrtle, one of the craziest ghosts at Hogwarts was hovering over Kez's shoulder nagging about how she had missed a spot on her stall. _

_Myrtle had instantly taken a dislike to me, claiming I was unworthy to be in her bathroom- I'm not sure if it was because I was the daughter of a murderer or because I told her to bug off the instant she began whining about how her bathroom hadn't been cleaned in ages. Really, who lives in a bathroom, ghost or not, that's just not right? You go to the crapper to do your business and then leave. Anyone who stays longer is just messed up, throw in complaining and you know what, I'm going to tell you like it is. LEAVE ME ALONE, I'm not like you, I have a life other than the loo. _

_Kez on the other hand, didn't have the heart that I did to tell her to go back to hugging her toilet so there she sat, my germaphobic little sister on the grimy, who-knows-what-encrusted floor with a toothbrush in one hand and the most dangerous look I have ever seen plastered across her face as she shot dagger at me once more. Technically it was her own fault that she had detention- that I had detention, but because I wasn't a first time offender it was MY fault that we were scrubbing shit [probably literal here…] from bathroom fixtures will little more than our bare hands._

_Served her right, she was keeping secrets from me and wasn't there when I needed her most. In my eyes we're currently even. Judging from Kez's glare, however, we aren't and probably never would be._

Authors' Notes:

_Whoa… it's longer than normal =] sweet deal. Hope you enjoyed it._

**Reviews would be nice.**


	9. Chapter VII or Trolls? SiriusLee?

The Secret Life of Sirius Black and His Children

As Told by _Aaliya_ and **Keziah**

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

_-not gonna lie… I've gone on a fanfic rampage… Kez on the other hand, not so much, but me… I should probably get this out of my system before the muse wanders away and the urge to write dies [or I feel the sudden desire to do homework…] ... too late... sorry this is sooo late..._

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

A&K: Thank yous_- _

Disclaimer: Oh if only this idea were mine… but you see my own ideas are just as good, just not published =]

Chapter VII OR Trolls? Sirius-Lee?

_So apparently Charms and Transfiguration go hand in hand and I've got a knack for both of them. Frizz and I are neck and neck for the head of the class. Who would've thought- me, head of ANY class and now I'm running with our year's brightest. It's rather exhilarating, minus Troll Brain constantly asking me if I'm cheating. I usually just wink and tell him to keep his parchment covered. And then he freaks out, demanding how I got answers off of a blank scroll. Its rather fun, but he's begun to catch on. Frizz on the other hand laughed at first, but she now sits on the complete opposite side of the room and surprise surprise, Troll Brain followed…) Like I'd bother copying off of her. It'd take waay too much time and effort to decipher her babble. Short and simple answers with a complicated flourish of one's wand, that's the way I prefer things…_

_Which is why I think Charms and Transfiguration are my two favorite classes. It's not just that I'm good at them. It's not even because they contain the least essays. McGonagall LIKES to read poorly written Transfiguration Theories- I think it's the only way she laughs. What it is is that they're interesting. They hold my attention. I learn something from them that I can apply to real life. Don't get me wrong, Defense Against the Dark Arts is pretty sweet too, but Shorty's got that one covered and even Frizz and I can't touch him in that class. I bet even Kez has issues keeping up with him and his lack of book opening skills. The kid survived an attack against "You-Know-Who" as a baby. All he did was exist and his sheer power, according to Professor Quirrell, took out The Dark Lord with less than a blink of his brilliant green eyes. The class seems to be more lecture and book work than hands on, but we've been assured that as the year progresses we'll get more practice time in, I'm still waiting for that day._

_Theory isn't too bad; I mean if I have to sit through a class, there could be things worse than theory. An example would be history with professor Bins. At first I was like, dude! A ghost, sweet freaking deal! And then I realized that transparent or not, a class taught by a monotone only does one favor for a student- it puts them to sleep, instantly. It's not even a conscious thought. I enter the class and I'm out, like flipping a light switch. Luckily Kez is in my class and she seems to have forgiven me. Some days I feel slightly like Troll Brain who is always trying to copy off of Frizz-who by the way, only looks annoyed when she thinks somebody's watching her. Surprisingly, it's not all that often, but it is decidedly hilarious when she turns red in the face and declares, "RONALD!" I think she likes him. I mean she's always pushing her paper towards him, tempting him to move closer. She's pretty clever that Granger. Although why she would like someone as stupid as Troll Brain is beyond me… I bet they'll be together before we graduate._

"_Why won't this work?" Troll Brain demanded in exasperated tones, face scrunched up in utter defeat._

_Shorty turned to him, trying hard not to laugh. His, like mine and Granger's had been one of the first feathers to float. He opened his mouth to explain, but Granger, sitting behind them instead of in her usual place beside Ron opened fire, cutting him off entirely._

"_Honestly, Ronald," she chirped. "You're saying it wrong. It's le-ve-oh-sah, not le-ve-oh-sahh."_

_Troll Brain turned about three different shades of red. He couldn't even come up with a snide remark. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was right; and not because he knew he was saying it wrong, but because it was Frizz telling him so and everything she said was the truth, no doubts about it, what-so-ever._

_Attempting it once more, saying the spell correctly, his feather proved Frizz correct and left Troll Brain looking even stupider._

_The problem of the entire ordeal happened after Troll Brain got his feather floating, however, which took most of the class period as it was, the kid sitting next to him, upon hearing Frizz's explanation, attempted the spell one last time exclaiming, "Leg-guard-ium! Levi-O-Say!" _

_Needless to say, the feather didn't float or turn into a pair of jeans. Instead it caught on fire, exploding in the poor moron's face. Also catching both Troll Brain's feather and the feather belonging to the girl to the kid's right on fire. Flitwick dismissed us as soon as the flames were out, telling us that those that were on fire needed time to recover and the rest of us deserved a treat for NOT attempting to set the whole room ablaze._

**In History of Magic, Aali wouldn't shut up about Seamus Finnigan, whom she kept calling Pyro, and his incident with his feather from first class. It was really irritating me. I mean, yes, it was funny the first time but not for the whole duration of THIS class. Not to mention that the poor bloke was sitting right in front of her and he was still missing one eye brow. To make matters worse I was still excruciatingly frustrated with her about my first, and I swear upon my father's life, last detention and I was seriously about to bash her over the head with my "Hogwarts, A History" so many times that she'd have every line imprinted upon her brain for all eternity. **

**Eventually she fell asleep. I guess not even funny stories can keep her awake in Professor Binns' classes. Thankfully, once she was out, time picked up and the class notes basically took themselves. I felt my mind slip back toward the other day. **

**Boys are so… strange. It wasn't like I had met one weird one, but two in the span of five minutes, one right after the other. How bizarre. **

**What could have possibly been either of their problems? Draco had mentioned that being a Weasley was a problem all in itself. Maybe the imbecile that offended Aali really was mentally ill.**

**But Draco wasn't, was he?**

**I hadn't seen him around the last couple of weeks. But I wasn't sure if that was because he was avoiding me or not. Perhaps he was avoiding me, but I would never know for sure due to the fact that I was currently avoiding him. **

**There was a part of me that wanted to know if he was avoiding me. What right did he have to avoid me? He was the one who had issues, not me. But at the same time, that moment was highly embarrassing. Even for a ten year old. **

**Sighing I looked down at my notes and realized that I was drumming Cannon in D, subconsciously trying to spice up the lecture. Too bad I didn't actually have a piano in this class. It might keep Aali awake… although she often complains about how boring classical music is.**

**My sister is crazy.**

**That explains everything. That weird Weasley kid. Draco. Everything. **

_Dinner was exciting. Troll Brain still looked upset about first class, Pyro was still missing an eye brow and Frizz was nowhere to be found. Shorty was attempting to out Potato the Weasley twins. And, of course, he was failing. Nobody could fling potatoes at Percy as well as Fred and George. _

_But that wasn't the interesting part of dinner, just the first half. Frizz wasn't the only person missing from another amazing meal. Two professor seats sat empty, but I hardly noticed until one of the missing teachers stormed into the Great Hall bellowing "TROLL IN THE DUNGON!"_

_He mumbled something else before passing out, but I didn't catch it. Shorty was too busy yelling at Troll Brain._

"_Hermione doesn't know," Shorty told Troll Brain._

_He didn't budge. "So?"_

"_So!" I bellowed. "Merlin's shorts, Troll Brain! It was your insensitivity earlier today that drove her into the bathroom in the first place."_

"_Bathroom?" Shorty asked me._

_I nodded. "She's been in there since the end of lunch, blubbering about how much of a jerk Troll Brain was today after class."_

"_What are we waiting for?" Shorty demanded._

"_Are you mental? It's a bloody troll! It'll kill us." _

"_No, it'll kill you," I corrected. "Besides, I thought trolls were your specialty."_

_Troll Brain looked like he was ready to eat his nonexistent hat. If he had been wearing one, I would have gladly shoved it down his throat for him. As it was, he just made a constipated face of annoyance—or maybe pondering? It had to be really hard for him to think…_

**I saw Aali and her posse of Gryffindors trail after her, all jumping over or side stepping the downed professor. I swallowed my mashed potatoes with difficulty.**

**What was she doing THIS time? There is a troll loose.**

**Apparently her Weasley twin admirers were thinking along the same lines as me because the majority of the Gryffindor Quidditch team remained in the Great Hall. The Prefect from the train was trying to restrain the students as Grandpa called for order. Neither really worked well.**

**Aali, Harry and Ron slipped away while the rest of the Great Hall burst into a panicked frenzy. **

"_Which lavatory?" Shorty asked._

"_That one," I pointed, skidding to a halt. The door was missing, torn clear off of its hinges, a high pitched squeal radiating from within. "Just a guess though."_

_Troll Brain paled, "I don't think it's that one."  
_

"_Come on, Ron," Shorty tugged his robes again._

"_Yeah, Troll Brain," I chirped. "This is all your fault."_

_He glared at me. "Can it."_

"_Make me, Troll Brain. Call your demons off and we'll be out of here."_

"_Wait, you think he can control trolls?" Shorty demanded._

"_Ooo," I paused, rethinking my insult. "You're right. He's too stupid for that. Go poke it in the eye or something."_

"_You-"_

"_HELP ME!" Frizz wailed from the bathroom._

_We raced in only to see the largest relative of Troll Brain harassing Frizz. "Check it out," I nudged Shorty. "They even have the same taste in girls!"_

_Shorty gave me a dirty look. "Knock it off, Black."_

"_Ouch," I muttered, stepping back. "My bad. I'll just let you guys kill yourselves here and get back to dinner. It was a little bit softer."_

_Shorty didn't hear me however because he was too busy trying to tackle the real troll. _

"_Really?" Hermione and I asked at the same time. _

"_What good is that going to do you?" I demanded. "It's five times bigger than you, Shorty! Hell, it's five times bigger than Fuzzy!"_

"_Fuzzy?" Troll Brain asked at the same time that Troll Breathe swung his club at Frizz, shattering a row of sinks._

"_RONALD!" Frizz cried. "Do something!"_

_Shorty responded by getting bucked around on the troll's shoulders, his wand lodging itself solidly in the troll's nose._

"_Eww…" we all groaned unanimously._

_I took this time to slip out of the bathroom and run down the corridor. What would Keziah do? I had asked myself. And the answer was simple._

_Get a professor._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" I heard Troll Brain bellow as I ran directly into Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall._

"_The troll's outta the dungeon," I muttered, pointing to the bathroom behind me. "And they're making a mess out of the girl's lavatory…"_

_Snape walked around me like I was a garden gnome [Fred told me they were highly annoying little creatures with high pitched voices that you just wanted to pick up and swing around by the hair forever]. McGonagall glared at me before asked strictly, "Are you alright, Aaliya."_

"_I'm fine, Grandma. That troll's gonna have a splitting headache and a never ending sinus infection, but I'm fine."_

_She didn't correct my informality, but she didn't acknowledge it either. She was too busy trying to hide a smile. _

"_Severus!" She called out, "Don't get carried away."_

**As soon as order was restored all I heard was the name Black. **

"**Sirius Black let the troll in," somebody whispered.**

"**Don't be ridiculous. It was obviously Snape," One tall lanky red head proclaimed, the same red head that had aggravated Aali.**

"**No," Luna told everyone. "It was obviously Quirrell."**

**Another tall lanky red head appeared beside the first and gave Luna a funny look, "What exactly are you smoking anyway?"**

"**I'm not!" Luna smiled grandly. "It's just the only thing that makes sense. Sirius wouldn't want to hurt his daughters. And Snape wouldn't try to hurt Harry."**

**We all just stared at her. **

"**What? You didn't know that Sirius has kids? Did you know that his middle name is Lee?" Luna kept spouting random dribble. **

"**Sirius-Lee, what on earth are you babbling on about?" The first Weasley twin demanded [I really should have guessed that they were twins sooner].**

"**Don't ask," the second responded before Luna could launch a logistical speech. "I don't want to have to visit YOU in the loony bin."**


	10. Chapter VII or Tauntings and Creepers

The Secret Life of Sirius Black and His Children

As Told by _Aaliya_ and **Keziah**

Character [nickname] list:

Shorty = Harry Potter

Frizz= Hermione Granger

Troll Brain = Ronald Weasley

Fuzzy = Hagrid

Loser One & Loser Two = Crabbe & Goyle

Butt-Face = Draco Malfoy

Pyro =Seamus Finnegan

Grandma = Professor McGonagall [although this isn't just a nick name, Professor McGonagall is actually Keziah's grandmother considering she's married to Dumbledore && therefore Aaliya calls her grandma too.]

Authors' Notes: 

_A: Italicized writing is from Aaliya's POV_

**K: Bold is from Keziah's POV**

A&K: Thank yous_- _Godlybunny

Disclaimer: Apples, Aaliya's stuffed elephant, says HE owns Shorty [see character nickname list if you are lost] but obviously that's not true… [or isn't it?]

Chapter VIII OR Tauntings and Creepers

**Their shameless taunts finally threw me over the edge. I couldn't stand it. Who were they to make fun of me? It's not like I'm stupider than they are. As a matter of fact I'm smarter. **

**Which for some reason gives them the right to call me names and throw wads of parchment at me in class, that and the fact that I'm also younger than them. It's like they're too stupid to realize that it is possible for someone to have a higher IQ than all of them put together. **

**The day it first started my first instinct was to track down Aaliya. But that died quickly. I was trying to prove that I was mature enough to be here. Having my older sister fight my battles did not show maturation. It showed weakness. So instead I ignored them.**

**When the teasing escalated my second thought was to take it to the Professors. But again, that would have been me relying on someone else to solve my problems. And thus I just ignored the tripping hexes and the snide remarks. They could think what they wanted, but I knew I was smarter. The fact that I came up with a simple anti-hex that back fired on the hexer was proof enough of that. I think about seven or so Ravenclaws, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike ended up tripping themselves that day.**

**But it was when I got reprimanded for my spell casting that I couldn't take it anymore. I was the one being victimized, and yet nobody seemed to see it that way. It could have been because there were about twenty-one students in the informatory claiming I had tripped them with a hex… But I didn't! They did it to themselves and when I tried to explain the phenomena to Madam Pomfrey she just glared at me. **

"**I've never heard of such an anti-hex," she sniffed.**

**Well obviously not! I created it, didn't I? Just today as a matter of fact. You would have known that had you been listening properly.**

**I was infuriated. Even the adults here were morons. **

**There was nobody I could turn to, other than Aaliya. But then I was back to problem one. Thus, I was pacing back and forth, tears streaming down my face two corridors down from the Gryffindor common room. I didn't even know how to get in. Aali had given me the pass phrase, but the portrait obviously wouldn't let me in. **

**Plopping hopelessly onto the floor I let my tears blur my vision. Why did I have to be such a cry baby about all of this?**

**It was then that I felt something furry bob against my crossed arms. Whatever it was let out a soft whine, causing me to lift my head and look at it. Before wiping my eyes, however, all I saw was a large black blob.**

**To my surprise, it was a large black dog with startling black eyes. If I had been standing it probably would have come up to my knees. As it was, I was crouched on the floor and its head was level with mine. I could clearly see his eyes, the eyes of a kind protector. It wined softly again, head butting me gently until I reached out a shaky hand and patted its head. **

"**That's a good doggy," I told it quietly, my voice thick with tears. "Where'd you come from anyway? Dogs aren't allowed as pets…"**

**He head butted me one last time before walking away slowly. Every other step it would stop and look over its shoulder at me, whining softly until I pulled myself up off of the ground and followed it around the corner.**

**It led me to a partially opened door I had never seen before despite having walked passed it often enough to have created my own groove in the tiles. The hair on the nape of my neck began to stand on end. Surely I would have noticed this door before now. **

**The dog walked through the door, pausing yet again to look over his shoulder. He was beckoning me to follow him, but I was beginning to get suspicious. Pulling out my wand I followed him at a slower pace than I had earlier.**

**The room was filled from floor to ceiling with books and I instantly felt at home. There were little bean bags littering the floor in colors of deep purple and light blue, Aali and I's favorite colors. There was a table for studying and a section with a double bunk bed. **

**On the top bunk sat a man with long, matted dark hair and piercing black eyes. His long legs were dangling over the rail in a non aggressive manner and he had a sad smile on his face. Something about his demeanor reminded me of the now absent dog. Or maybe it was those eyes of his, darker than inkwells, but kind beyond measure.**

"**Kezi, love, you won't need that," He said quietly. "But if it makes you feel better I won't ask you to lower your wand. We do need to talk, however. So how about we start with why you're crying?**

_I don't know what made me leave the common room so late at night, but I could feel it in my gut that something wasn't right. Not exactly wrong, but not exactly right either. Like I was needed somewhere._

_I left everything strewn on the coffee table and slipped out of the portrait hole just in time to see a flash of blue trimmed robes and long black hair._

_Kez?_

_Not wanting to call out to her incase it wasn't actually my little sister and someone who'd give me another detention I followed around the corner so that whoever it wasn't wouldn't know I was tailing them._

_I was plastered to the wall, peeking around the corner when I took in her short form and knew for sure that it was indeed my sister. I was going to call out to her when I noticed the huge black form she was following. _

_If it had been smaller I would have considered it a dog. As it was, it was gianormous. No way in hell was that thing a dog. Maybe a small bear… but not a dog._

_I pulled out my wand and dashed after her, but as soon as I was within decent jinxing distance she had walked through a door I had never seen before. _

_No big deal, right? I could just open the door and follow after her, right? Except as soon as the door shut behind her it disappeared._

_I stared blankly at the wall for a moment before dashing up to it; feeling for the door knob I knew had been there only moments before._

"_Keziah? KEZIAH!" I cried, banging on the solid rock wall until my fists went numb._

_Realizing that bloodying my hands against a solid wall wasn't going to get me any nearer to saving Keziah I began pacing back and forth thinking, "What can I do to save her? I need a freaking door to open back up into that room! But how?"_

"_Aaliya? Where did that door come from?" I spun around and standing, half hidden by the corner I had previously peered around was none other than Shorty._

"Harry? What the hell are you doing out here after hours?" Aaliya demanded of me, green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I could ask you the same thing," I responded automatically somewhat surprised she hadn't called me Shorty. And then I remembered why I was out in the corridors after hours. I was going to apologize, but my retort really didn't make it sound like that was my intent.

It just looked like I was stalking her. But I wasn't. Not for a creepy reason anyway…

"Sorry, I mean… I'm sorry for what I said to you the other night in the girls' lavatory, about being Sirius Black's daughter. It was really mean and I shouldn't have said it. I was just, you know… Not scared, but … uhh, preoccupied…"

She was glaring at me like I was something she'd rather squash with her shoe than someone she really wanted to listen to. I cleared my throat and continued. "Hermione suggested that I try apologizing to you for what I said. And I was going to do that, but you snuck out and I dunno, I just kinda followed you."

"I should've nicknamed you Creeper," She told me, still glaring.

I felt my face flush and my gaze slipped away from her angry one to the door behind her which was slowly beginning to disappear again.

"Listen," I said quickly. "I wasn't trying to be creepy, I just wanted to apologize and then you left and you were being sneaky so I didn't say anything before now- BUT that door is disappearing again…"

She whirled around and grabbed a hold of the door handle, pulling the door open just in time. She held out an arm to block my enterance, but it fell away at the sound of Keziah's voice.

"Actually, I think we'd better start with you telling me who exactly you are."


End file.
